This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a substantially rigid water-dispersible article. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for manufacturing a biodegradable and substantially rigid water-dispersible article such as a bedpan or other container. This invention also relates to a composition usable in such a method.
Bedpans, urine bottles, sputum cups and other containers used in hospitals, clinics and similar health care institutions are conventionally made of steel and synthetic resin material. The steel containers are washed and reused, while the plastic containers are generally discarded. It is to be noted that such plastic receptacles are not biodegradable and contribute significantly to the world's mounting waste disposal problems.
As an alternative material, the bedpans and other receptacles may be manufactured from paper mache or reconstituted paper pulp so that, after use by a patient, a container with its contents can be deposited inside a waste disposal machine and reduced to a coarse slurry through a combined wetting and mechanical action. The slurry is then washed down a drain into the local sewage system.
It has been proposed to manufacture water dispersible disposable containers from a mixture of cellulose powder, glass in powder or fibrous form and cellulose ether. The mixture of dry ingredients is combined with water and a resulting dough molded into the shape of a desired article such as a container.
Although articles manufactured pursuant to that proposed process are satisfactory for many purposes, a need has been recognized for containers with an enhanced or accelerated water dispersibility. Such containers must be sufficiently strong to support the weight of a heavy patient without accessory support frames or containers. In addition, the containers must be essentially completely water dispersible so as to wash cleanly through conventional sewage and waste disposal systems.